worldofprowrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
United Wrestling Federation
The United Wrestling Federation was formed on May 31, 2008 but officially recognized on June 25, 2008. Since its' inception, United Wrestling Federation is the largest professional wrestling promotion in the North American region. The UWF, will start promoting under its' name on January 1, 2009, but, in the meantime, the United Wrestling Federation will operate its subsidiaries until the end of 2008. The United Wrestling Federation has already agreed to air 20 to 24 pay-per-view events on the web through its website. History The United Wrestling Federation was formed at CCW Invasion when Christian Championship Wrestling defeated American Wrestling Alliance, Global Wrestling Alliance, National Wrestling Alliance, Total Nonstop Action, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling All-Stars, and World Wrestling Entertainment in a winner take all match on May 31, 2008. It was officially recognized on June 25, 2008 as a wrestling promotion. Over the course of the next few months, United Wrestling Federation announced that it would start to fully use its' name on January 1, 2009. Also, the United Wrestling Federation has signed 20 to 24 web-pay-per-view events starting the new year. It was announced on September 29, 2008, that United Wrestling Federation will produce 3 weekly shows, one on Monday, one on Tuesday, and the other on Friday. The Monday show will be called Betrayal, the Tuesday show will be called Legacy, and Friday show will be called Deception. All three shows will start to air after the new year in January. It was announced on October 1, 2008, that Betrayal will on January 12, 2009, Legacy will air on January 13, 2009, and Deception will air on January 16, 2009 and all will be podcasted via online source. It was revealed on March 4, 2012 that all past shows, noted above, will be uploaded to Talk Shoe account and all forthcoming shows will be recorded and edited for the podcast listeners. As of date, September 27, 2012, the shows are being edited and soon to be updated. Early in 2012, American Wrestling Alliance broke away from UWF and the development contracts with that promotion has been terminated and it is unclear at this time that they will be able to be affiliated or not. Betrayal, Deception, and Legacy shows Betrayal was formed after the the actual betrayal of National Wrestling Alliance, World Championship Wrestling, and World Wrestling All-Stars betrayed the trust agreement between them and Christian Championship Wrestling, American Wrestling Alliance, Global Wrestling Alliance, Total Nonstop Action, and the World Wrestling Entertainment. Betrayal will be live uncut show on the USA Networks on Mondays, the Legacy will air on the TNT Networks on Tuesdays, and the Deception it will air on the CW Network on Fridays. Betrayal, Legacy, and the Deception is created by the Eric Van Lustbader books The Bourne Legacy, The Bourne Deception, and The Bourne Betrayal books. Business Structure The United Wrestling Federation's business structure is made up of many things. United Wrestling Federation is the first wrestling promotion in North America to use six sided wrestling ring and promotes itself of Southern wrestling. Creation of United Wrestling Federation (2008 - 2009) On May 31, 2008, the major wrestling promotions, Christian Championship Wrestling, Global Wrestling Alliance. American Wrestling Alliance, Total Nonstop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, World Championship Wrestling, and the World Wrestling All-Stars promoted Invasion in a winner takes all match. The Christian Championship Wrestling won the match with Shadow as the sole survivor. Some of the Christian Championship Wrestling's wrestlers frustrated with the owner, Jerry Seltzer, Shadow proclaimed that CCW needs to be restructure itself. Jerry Seltzer and the other owners did not want to merge the companies into one companies. All the wrestlers in every promotion were displeased with the ownerships. The fans agreed with the wrestlers. The owners involved agreed to merge and hired outside resources and listen to the wrestlers to structure the company. It was finalized in June of 2008. The company promotes the company on actual athletics and competitions. Transittion to Publication (2010 - 2011) The company had announced that they would be going into the internet publication, via YouTube and Blogger, to showcase their talents in January 2, 20102010-01-01. UWF Press Release. UWF becomes net savy and undergoing growing pains.. By the Summer of 2010, the Board of Directors agree to a tentative agreement to upload videos to YouTube and post announcements and events on Googles' Blogger. The company has hired additional staff to handle these new responsibilities to do for the company. in the Fall of 2010, the UWF and the National Wrestling Association became business partners until December 31, 2011; in which time, the both parties may extend the agreement until 2014. New Business (2012 - Current) On January 1, 2012, The NWA and the UWF agrees to a 2 year extension of their 2010 deal and cross-promote each company's' brand. Also on this day, the UWF announced that by March of 2012, they will be uploading to a YouTube Channel and have a Blogger account by that time. They also have said that they will be doing the podcasting which is currently in production and in which they intend to be on I-Tunes upon Apple's' approval.. On May 24, 2012, the UWF Staff stated in a press release that the YouTube adventure busted but they have decided to go through podcasting instead2012-05-24. United Wrestling Federation. The YouTube channel busted before it got started due to the lack of funds to produce the videos.2012-05-24. United Wrestling Federation. The YouTube may not be lost however, but, the Podcast is simplier to do on a dime.. Gallery Hi-olympic-rings-6col.jpg Flag of Mexico.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png Seal of the US President.png White House.jpg StateofTexas.jpg StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofCalifornia.png LAO US Flag.jpg References Category:American wrestling promotions Category:United Wrestling Federation Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012